Papá, Te quiero
by Polynessia
Summary: Es 20 de Junio, el día del padre y además el cumpleaños de Edward... ¿Que hará Renesmee para sorprender a su papá?


**Papá, Te quiero**

La pequeña Renesmee se encontraba en la sala de la casa, recostada sobre su estómago, con un gran estuche lleno de lápices de colores y unas cuantas hojas en las que se encontraba dibujando un hermoso paisaje

—Renesmee —le susurró Bella entrando al salón

—Ah? —respondió la aludida

—Cariño… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

—Sí, mañana es 20 de Junio mami

—Hija… mañana es el cumpleaños de tu papá. Pero además es el día del padre —añadió al ver que su pequeña hija planeaba interrumpirla

Los ojos de la pequeña Nessie de solo nueve meses —aunque con apariencia de una niña de 5 años— se llenaron de lágrimas, y los cerró para evitar que estas salieran de su escondite y comenzaran a mojar su rostro, pero fue en vano, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta estas ya se encontraban surcando sus mejillas

—Bebé, tranquila. ¿Qué te pasa? No llores

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de papá, además de su día —dijo entre sollozos—, y no tengo nada para el —comentó comenzando a llorar de una forma un poco más desesperada—. Soy una mala hija

—Ness… para nada, tu papi te quiere mucho porque eres una niña muy buena y su amor a ti no cambiará jamás —Trató de calmarla Bella

— ¿Qué puedo hacer mami? No tengo nada para él… y no tengo tiempo para comprarle algo sin que él lo note

—Mm… ¿Qué tal si tu le haces algo?

—Yo no le puedo hacer nada, no soy tan dotada como para planearle algo de ese tipo… —dijo decaída— Papi se va a enojar conmigo —comentó Renesmee volviendo a su llanto

—Mi niña, tu le puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo tienes que pensar en algo que le guste a papá

La pequeña niña lo pensó un instante, para comenzar a hacer una pequeña cuenta mental de las cosas que le gustan a su papá, pero por más que la lista de gustos de su padre aumentaba, la lista de cosas que no tenía seguía en un triste blanco

—Pero todo lo que le gusta ya lo tiene

—Piénsalo bien cariño, ahora iré a mantener ocupado a tu padre para que no ande cerca mientras planeas tu regalo, y tranquila, mantendré mi escudo sobre ti —le dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad a su hija

Bella salió del salón dejando a Renesmee sola y con un gran problema desde el punto de vista de la pequeña de pelo cobrizo lleno de bucles tan hermosos como sus ojos chocolate que había heredado de su madre, aunque esta ahora los tenía de un color dorado, en su vida humana los tenía del mismo color que ella, eso es lo que le decían y que lograba apreciar en las fotos

La hermosa semi-vampira decidió escribirle una carta a su padre mientras se le ocurría algún posible regalo… aunque siempre le quedaba la opción de ir donde su Tía Alice para que la llevara al Centro Comercial sin que se diera cuenta su querido papá

Cuando al fin termino su escrito se quedo meditando un poco en que podía regalar, comenzó a mirar alrededor de la sala y el resto de la casa, para ver si se lograba inspirar en algún presente adecuado, hasta que lo logró y salió corriendo inmediatamente a buscar a sus queridas tías, ya que de seguro ellas tenían lo necesario para que ella lograse hacer lo que tenía en mente

…

…

…

El Día 20 de Junio no amaneció soleado, pero si iluminado, el cielo estaba celeste, las nubes blancas y daban una apariencia de ser tanto o más esponjosas como un algodón de Azúcar, el día estaba perfecto para celebrar lo que ese día acontecía. No era un día cualquiera, este era un día especial y por partida doble, ya que no solo su padre estaba de cumpleaños, sino que además era el día del padre, aquel día que es una vez al año en que los hijos le demuestran a sus padres lo mucho que los quieren y les están agradecidos por todo

La niña de cabellos cobrizos y rasgos perfectamente definidos despertó debido a la luz que se filtraba por el espacio de la ventana que la cortina no alcanzaba a tapar ya que había quedado mal cerrada

Totalmente emocionada se levantó de un salto de su cama, se vistió, y antes de bajar a donde de seguro se encontraban todos reunidos, se agacho y sacó el pequeño y delgado paquete que se encontraba bajo su cama escondido, lo apego a su pecho y comenzó a pensar como lo haría para entregárselo, ya que claramente no sería como en aquella película que vio con su queridísimo tío Emmett, en donde los hijos iban a despertar al padre de su tranquilo descanso, le llevaban desayuno y le pasaban sus regalos. Pero bueno… ya lo averiguaría

Bajo las escaleras y como ella supuso estaban todos en la sala, bueno casi todos, ya que no estaba su padre ni su tío Jasper en aquel lugar. Alice se encontraba corriendo de un lado para otro colgando globos y pegando unas letras en las paredes, que cuando termino se pudo dar cuenta de que formaban la frase _"Feliz cumpleaños Edward"_

—Renesmee, al fin despiertas —dijo su Tía mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Es un regalo para Edward? —Le preguntó señalando el paquetito que traía aún pegado al pecho

—Si

—Excelente. ¿Se lo entregarás tú o lo dejaras junto con los otros regalos?

—Alice, lo mejor es que se lo entregue ella —Le respondió Bella desde otro lado de la sala arreglando la serpentina que estaba colgando de los globos

—Sí, tienes razón

Después de alrededor de 15 minutos Jasper y Edward entraron en la casa, y este último se sorprendió al ver como se encontraba la casa, decorada, hermosa, con toda su familia allí gritando un _"¡Sorpresa!"_ al unísono, bueno casi toda su familia, ya que por más que rebuscaba no encontraba a su pequeña princesita. Hasta que de pronto la vio, escondida entre Bella y Alice, con la cabeza agacha y los brazos alrededor del pecho. Deseó llamarla y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero por la cara que tenía su querida hija lo medito dos veces antes de llevarlo a cabo

—Ness… —dijo en un susurro. La aludida levanto el rostro— ¿Qué pa…?

La respuesta de Edward quedó inconclusa, ya que su hermosa hija corrió y se abalanzo sobre él, este la recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazando, levantándola y haciéndole girar susurrándole al oído cuanto la quería

Cuando Nessie volvió a pisar el suelo, miro a su progenitor a los ojos y le entrego su regalo, no sin antes decirle:

—Feliz Cumpleaños… y Feliz Día papi

Edward, al darse cuenta de lo significaba ese paquete y tras las palabras de su hija deseo poder llorar para que su pequeña supiera cuanto le emocionaba que ella le dijese eso, pero solo podía demostrárselo dándole un nuevo abrazo y besándola en la mejilla

Rompió el envoltorio y vio que encima del regalo, tapándolo se encontraba una carta, con la hermosa caligrafía de su amada hija

_Papá:_

_De verdad quería decirte todo lo que te quiero, y te agradezco que me hayan "creado" con mamá, aunque tengo claro en un principio fue un accidente, pero aún así, más adelante siguieron adelante hasta que logre nacer y ahora estoy acá… Gracias a su paciencia y compromiso es que hoy estoy viva, que tú eres padre, mis tíos son tíos, mamá es mamá y mis abuelitos al fin son abuelitos_

_Si bien admito que el regalo lo hice por decirlo de una forma a última hora, no por eso significa que te quiero menos ni nada por el estilo, sabes que te quiero, te amo y te adoro. Sin ustedes, mis padres, mi familia… yo no sería nada… y sin ti papi… sin ti… yo no podría vivir. De verdad te quiero mucho y nunca dejes de existir_

_Te Amo_

_Renesmee_

Edward tomó la carta, la admiro unos momentos más, la doblo cuidadosamente y la volvió a meter en el envoltorio por un momento para poder ver lo que se encontraba debajo, su regalo… Y cuando al fin lo vio, se quedo sin palabras, aquel regalo fue mucho mejor que cualquiera que alguien le pudiera regalar, ese regalo era lo único que él quería, ese regalo era _perfecto_

—Gracias —Dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a su hija—, sin dudas este es el mejor regalo que nadie me podía dar

La curiosidad no se hizo esperar, ya que nadie más aparte de Edward y Nessie sabía que era aquel regalo que le había dado, hasta que Edward se lo paso a Bella para que lo viera, y de esta forma fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que todos en la familia Cullen lo hubieron admirado

Edward fue a la mesita que se encontraba pegada en una pared de la sala y tomo uno de los marcos vacios y puso allí su regalo… aquel hermoso collage de fotos, donde había unas de él, Bella y su querida princesita, sin lugar a dudas ESE era el regalo perfecto

—Papá… Te quiero

—Y yo a ti mi princesita —Dijo Tomándola en brazos

* * *

**Primero que nada FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE**

**Segundo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD**

**Este fic se fue creando en la madrugada del día 20 de Junio, un día especial por partida doble como puse por ahy... así que ojala les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño**

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar la portada y una imagen de un collage como el que me imagino le hizo Renesmee**

**¿Merece un RR? o ¿Merece agregarlo a favoritos?**

**Bueno, ustedes eligen**

**Besitos a Todas y un muy Feliz Día del Padre a todos los papis del mundo :D**

**Polynessia**


End file.
